Icarus- The fall of the proud
by koese
Summary: When the parents of sixteen year old shadowhunter Ellie Herondale are killed, she and her two brothers are sent to the Institute of New York where she meets Jace, Clary and their friends and Sebastian Verlac; a handsome boy who seems to have dark secrets that Ellie has yet to discover. Times are dangerous and to love is to destroy.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have started a new story that has been consuming most of my thoughts for the past few days. The story will play around the time of the end of City of Ashes and the beginning of City of Glass.**** I hope you guys like it!  
**

**Enjoy**

It was cloudy and wet outside; it had been raining for the past few hours. Funny, how the weather was exactly displaying how she felt inside and how she looked from the outside. Ellie Herondale had been sitting on a bench right in front of the institute for the past half an hour. She didn't even seem to notice as the raindrops soaked her clothing and hair stuck to her like glue.  
The usually crowded streets were empty and uninviting, even though it was already mid-day and a working day.  
Ellie saw something move in the corner of her eye but didn't bother taking her attention from an ant that was walking on her hand.  
"What are doing here Ellie?", the boy next to her asked and sat down on the bench beside her. A little curse escaped him as his pants soaked with rain as he sat down.  
"I am sitting on a bench.", she replied with the obvious; not bothering to start a conversation.  
"Well I can see that. I was actually asking why you sit here alone in the rain. You'll catch a cold if you're not careful.", he sighed.  
"I'm not alone anymore since you're here right? Even though I would much appreciate it if you would mind your own business now Caleb.", It might have been a bit too harsh but Ellie couldn't care less at the moment. She just wanted to be left alone for a while; alone to her thoughts. She didn't even notice that the young man next to her sighed.  
"Ellie no need to be so hostile I just want to talk.", he said.  
"There is nothing to talk about big brother.", she pronounced the brother angrily and shot him a furious glance.  
"Yes there is. You can't possibly be still angry with me."  
"Well sorry to disappoint but I still am."  
"I understand that you might be annoyed about all this, I really do, but this is for the best you have to trust me."  
"Annoyed doesn't even cover it idiot.", she muttered.  
"Ellie look at me." She didn't even glance at him. Stubborn she continued to stare at the ant that had now reached her lower arm, which was covered with marks.  
"Please just look at me.", he didn't even wait for her to respond, but grabbed by the chin and softly turned her to face him. His brown hair was completely wet now and little raindrops had caught in his eyelashes and eyebrows. His lips were pressed together to a tight line and he stared at her with his blue grey eyes.  
"What?", she snapped at him and tried to shake of his hand but his grip was just too tight.  
"Tell me what's wrong."  
"You know that already."  
"Well I want to hear it from you.", he responded. For a second she wanted to tell him to go screw himself, but then decided it would be the best to just tell her brother what was on her mind. He would hopefully leave her alone after that.  
"I am angry because you pretend that nothing happened. Mom and Dad died less than a month ago and you pretend that nothing is wrong, as if they never even existed!"  
"That is not true Ellie. It might seem like it, but that is not how I act.", he said and stared at her annoyed.  
"Come on Caleb, don't give me that shit! You don't even call them Mom and Dad anymore. Since they're dead you always call them by their first names. And don't you dare tell me that's not true, we both know it is.", she screamed. The girl didn't even notice she had raised her voice.  
Caleb just stared at her with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.  
"And I can't believe you just give away the institute like that! We grew up here Caleb. This is Sydney. The city we love the city our parents were killed in and you just want to leave!", she shouted at him and slapped away his hand.  
"What else are we supposed to do Elena?! We can't stay here and you know that!", he shouted right back at her.  
"You are eighteen Caleb! You are an adult and as the child of the former head of the institute you have a right to claim that position!"  
"You know just as well as I do that the clave would never give me the institute."  
"But you don't even bother to try! I don't understand you! Instead of trying and getting head of the institute you just give up without even a try and decide, without even asking James and me I might add that we are to go to the New York Institute! What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you afraid or what?", she screamed at him and stood up.  
"Elena, do you even listen to yourself?! I am trying to secure your future! And there just is no future for us here! It would be good if you would finally understand that and stop sounding like a whining ungrateful little child. For god's sake you are 16! You could at least try getting a little practical and mature!", he shouted at her with the loudest voice she had ever heard him use.  
Without another word she turned on her heels and walked back to the institute.  
"Where do you think you're going?", she heard him call after her.  
"Excuse me Mr. Herondale but I have yet to pack my belongings or is it not what you want?", she said back but didn't turn around.

She had packed everything in her room into little boxes that Caleb had bought and brought them. Everything in her room was white and clean. The desk was empty and the shelves were stripped clean from their content.  
The only thing that still belonged to her was the little mirror that hung on the wall. Her mother had given it to her when Ellie had been about 6. Ellies mother had said that it was precious and had been passed on for generations and now it was Ellies turn to keep it.  
She stepped towards the wall and stared at herself in the mirror. Immediately she noticed the dark rings under her eyes. It probably just looked like it to her but it seemed like her green eyes had lost their shine and darkened a bit. She still had that light brown skin that came from the constantly shining sun of Sydney, but it was obvious to her and everyone close to her that she had paled quite a bit. Her lips were bitten and the wounds that her teeth had made started to heal.  
The young Herondale didn't look in that mirror that often before her parents died, she didn't really care what she looked like, but since her parents death she stood in front of the mirror almost every evening after supper. She stared at her features and tried to imagine her parents. She saw her long brown wavy hair and thought of her mother. She stared at her nose and imagined her father. And lastly she looked at her green eyes and pretended it was her mother she was looking at.  
A soft knocking pulled her out of her thoughts. Her head snapped towards the door and she grimaced.  
"I am almost finished! You can go Caleb I will come when I am ready!", she yelled annoyed. No need for her brother to come to her room every ten minutes.  
"Ellie? It's James. Can I come in?", she heard the voice of her second brother. For a second it crossed her mind to just say no and throw something against the door but then she remembered it was Caleb she was angry at, not James.  
"Yeah sure.", she responded and a second later James opened the door to slip inside and close it behind him.  
She smiled at him. It was fascinating how much he looked like their father. He had the same blond hair that curled a little around his ear and the same blue green eyes. He had grown quite a bit since last year. He was almost a head taller than his sister and he was muscular. Not a broad built like Caleb, but also enough to impress most of the girls he saw on the street.  
"What are you doing?", he asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Oh nothing. I was just packing up the last little things.", she said smiling.  
"It seems like you're finished."  
"Yeah you could say that. What about you? Don't you have any last things to do? What about that girl you brought home yesterday?", she asked. James started to smirk and laughed a little.  
"The girl? Did you hear him last night? He screamed out his very soul. If I had known how he would react I would have broad two girls!", he laughed and Ellie quickly joined in.  
"Don't tell me you hooked up with that girl just to annoy Caleb!", she laughed.  
"Of course I did. What did you think? That I fell in love with a sunny beach girl?", he chuckled.  
It knocked on the door again and this time James opened the door just to stand in front of Caleb.  
"What are you two laughing about?", he asked suspiciously and his eyes narrowed.  
"Nothing of importance brother. I was telling darling Ellie about the girl yesterday.", James responded mockingly and smiled at him.  
"I am warning you James Herondale if you bring another drunk girl home I will kill you with my bare hands.", Caleb threatened and stared at him furiously.  
"Well that won't be a problem anymore brother since soon we won't have a home anyway.", James muttered.  
"You two are really getting on my nerves lately!"  
"Please dearest brother forgive us we will try everything not to disturb you anymore.", he hissed and threw the door shut.  
"Son of a bitch!", James said mad.  
"I heard that! And just for the record, that is your mother as well dumbass!"  
"I don't care asshole!", he screamed right back.  
"Ellie be ready in half an hour! The portal will open in an hour or so. I don't want to make an bad impression because of you two!", he called and then retreated.

The second Ellie stepped into the portal her stomach turned and her vision turned black before she stumbled and fell into Caleb. James followed shortly after her and they found themselves in a big library. The young shadowhunter looked around curiously while James started to pick a fight with Caleb again.  
They were all so distracted that they didn't even see the woman that was slowly coming toward them.  
"Eh Caleb.", she whispered, but they didn't notice her or the woman.  
"Are you the children of Claire and Tobias Herondale?", she asked firmly and stared at them with cold blue eyes. She was tall and wore business clothing. Her black hair was bound together.  
"Yes that is right. I am Caleb and these two are James and Elena.", Ellies brother introduced them and nodded.  
"Of course you are.", the woman murmured while she looked at James.  
"Follow me. The children just arrived a few minutes ago. You should introduce yourselves before they leave again.", the woman started to walk but stopped again suddenly.  
She turned towards them with a smile and it seemed to light up her blue eyes.  
"Where are my manners? I have to apologize. My name is Mayrse Lightwood I am the head of the New York Institute, but you children can call me Mayrse.", she said nicely enough and resumed walking.  
After a few minutes they reached what seemed to be the kitchen. The room was filled with 4 teenagers and one little boy who looked about 7.  
The second they entered, the four teenagers stopped fighting and stared at them curiously. Silence filled the room and Ellie looked at her hands awkwardly.  
"Alec, would you please take care of our guests? I have to go back to the library. We still expect a guest.", Mayrse said and hurried out of the room. Alec just stared at them a second and cleared his throat.  
"Hello. I am Alec and these are my siblings Max and Isabelle.", he said. Alec was a good looking boy with dark hair and blue eyes like his mother. Isabelle was a beautiful girl with long black hair and dark eyes. Ellie felt how James stared at Isabelle with shining eyes and a little smile.  
Max was a cute little boy with glasses and he didn't even seem to notice the three intruders. He seemed to be distracted from his book.  
"And those two are Jace and his sister Clary.", Alec said and Ellie followed his pointing finger with her eyes to see one tall golden haired boy and a small red headed girl with bright green eyes.  
Both at them looked at each other awkwardly and the girl Clary flushed a bright red color.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Caleb and that is my sister Elena and my brother James.", Caleb introduced them with a friendly smile on his face.  
"My mother said you guys came from Australia.", Alec said.  
"Yeah that's right.", Caleb was still smiling at the teenagers in front of them.  
"I didn't know there was a institute in Australia.", Alec continued.  
"Why shouldn't there be?!", James responded angrily and stared at Alec annoyed.  
"I-I don't know I was just surprised. "  
"Excuse my brother Alec he hasn't slept that much last night and he can be a little grumpy when he is sleepy.", Caleb apologized and shot his brother a warning glance.  
"Get a hold of yourself.", Caleb whispered so that only his siblings could hear him.  
"Shut up!", James whispered right back.  
Alec cleared his throat again and glanced at his sister and Jace and Clary who were fighting again.  
"We were just about to make ourselves a snack. If you want I could make one for you guys too.", he said to which Caleb responded with a quick yes.  
When everyone in the kitchen was busy Caleb turned toward Ellie and James and gave them another warning glance.  
"What?", James said loud and stared at Caleb with his own angry look. He was definitely in the mood to fight, Ellie thought.  
"Jamie.", Ellie muttered and put my hand on his shoulder as I noticed the curious looks from the others who had stopped arguing.  
"Grow up James. You can't always let your mood take over!", Caleb hissed.  
"Oh shut up asshole. Stop pretending to be smart and mature! You're a huge failure at that!"  
"Jamie.", Ellie said again but more urgently. If this was getting out of hand there was no stopping them.  
"Keep out of this Ellie!", James responded and stared back at his brother. Now the three had the full attention of the four young adults, even the little boy.  
"Please I beg you throw a punch so I have a reason to whip your ass.", Caleb said just as fight hungry as James.  
"Caleb!", the girl exclaimed but it was too late already. James threw a punch as Caleb had wanted and the two were fighting. It was clear that this fight wasn't a result of the argument a few seconds ago but that this was something that both of them had been holding in for weeks.  
"Why are they fighting?", the little boy Max asked.  
"I don't know Max.", Isabelle responded.  
"Shouldn't we stop them?", the boy sounded unsure and he looked up at his bigger sister.  
"Nah, this is the funniest thing I have seen in days. Anyway it's kind of hot watching two good looking boys fight:", she laughed.  
"Izzy!", Alec and Clary said at the same time.  
Little by little the fight was getting out of hand and Ellie knew she had to do something when Caleb took James by the throat and shoved him into a shelf. James groaned a little at the impact, but regained his composure immediately to punch Caleb in the chin.  
Caleb let go of him and stumbled back a little. Jamie took his chance and shoved him to the ground. Mercilessly he kicked him in the stomach hard and Caleb breathed out painfully. Jamie lunged again and kicked one more time.  
"I hope you piss blood asshole!", he growled.  
Surprisingly Caleb got a hold of James's leg at the third kick and pulled him to the ground. Lightning fast he rolled on top of Jamie and started punching him in the face repeatedly.  
Even when blood started to pour out of Jamies nose Caleb didn't stop.  
"Jace!", Alec exclaimed and walked toward the two fighting boys with Jace at his side.  
Together they tried to pull the two boys away but it was harder than it looked.  
"Stupid idiots! Stop!", Jace shouted at them but they didn't listen at all. In the meantime Isabelle had a laughing fit and Ellie shot her an angry glance.  
Ellie walked toward the four boys and pushed Jace and Alec out of the way. While Alec looked at her confused, Jace just stared at Ellie annoyed.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?", Jace said, but she ignored him.  
She walked toward the two boys who looked like they needed one more punch to fall unconscious.  
With a sigh she fell on her knees next to them and touched Caleb gently on the shoulder. He stopped for a second and looked at her. Then he grimaced and punched his brother again.  
"Caleb stop."  
"Ellie no you stop. This is none of your business.", her brother exclaimed.  
"He's right. Get your ass out of here.", Jamie said, his whole face covered with blood.  
"Caleb listen to me. I need you to stop you hear me?" They didn't listen. She grabbed Caleb's chin and turned him toward her and stared him deep in the eye.  
"You will stop now alright? I will only let you go when you stop okay? Are you going to stop fighting?", she asked and waited until he nodded. Then she let him go.  
"Alright you two. Stand up now.", she said and to the surprise of everyone in the room they stood up and stopped throwing punches. Jamie searched for a tissue to clean himself up and Caleb took his stele out of his pocket to heal the bruises his little brother had given him.  
"How did you do that?", Clary asked and addressed Ellie for the first time. Her face was a mask of surprise and disbelief. Instead of answering she shrugged.  
"Elena this will have consequences! You know the rule! You shouldn't be doing that!", Caleb said and shook his head disappointed.  
"Look I am sorry alright, but I didn't want you two killing yourselves!", Ellie explained herself.  
"No you're not. You are never sorry Ellie!", Jamie called out from behind the kitchen counter. A tissue pressed to his bleeding nose.  
"Would someone please explain what is going on here?", Isabelle asked annoyed just as the door to the kitchen opened and Mayrse walked in with a young man behind her. Everyone fell silent again.  
"I hope you warmed up a bit. This children is Sebastian Verlac. He came from France and will stay with us for a bit. He will also help a bit with training when I am gone." She explained, but Ellie didn't really give the woman any attention. She was too distracted from the boy or young man in front of her. His eyes had the deep black color as his hair and his skin was really pale. Sebastian was tall, taller than most of them and seemed to be quite athletic and strong. He was extremely handsome.  
Sebastian smiled and looked at them one by one. Ellie was the last one he stared at and when he did he found her staring back at him with her dark green eyes and long dark eyelashes. He send her one charming smile and winked at her. He noticed her blushing and how she tried to hide it behind her long hair.  
Quite content with himself Sebastian took his eyes of her and met the grey eyes of the boy next to her who was staring at him warningly. Apparently he had noticed his stares and the reactions of that girl. Who was he? Boyfriend or protective brother? Sebastian couldn't care less.  
Maybe this "mission" of his would be much more interesting than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie and her brothers had been living at the Institute for a few days now and she had to admit it was really nicer here than she first thought.  
She had used the first days of her stay to get familiar with the institute instead of going around the City like her brothers had done. Instead she unpacked her stuff and personalized her room and it really looked great now. There was a huge Persian carpet in front of the King sized bed and every morning it warmed her feet the moment she touched the carpet. Ellie had forest green pillowcases and covers and her bed was so soft and cuddly that she sometimes lay in there for a few hours. All in all she really wasn't in the position to complain, even though James sometimes came in her room and complained about his own, throwing himself on her bed with his muddy shoes making Ellie completely furious.  
The day she first talked with Sebastian was the day that everyone was out. Caleb and James had gone out, naturally on their own and without talking with one another, to explore the city and the others she didn't know. Maybe they were in their rooms but to be honest she didn't care, Ellie just didn't know them good enough yet.  
Ellie stepped out of her room and tried to close her door, which wasn't so easy since she was holding a pile of books she had borrowed from the library where she was heading right now.  
She was walking around the corner of the corridor when she made impact with something and stumbled to the ground, taking the whole stack of books with her to the ground.  
"Shit!", she cursed and looked up to see Sebastian Verlac staring down at her. For a second she just gazed at his deep black eyes, before flushing and jumping to her feet ignoring the hand he stretched out to help her up.  
"Excuse me.", she exclaimed and bend over to pick up the books that were now spread out on the ground.  
"No it was my fault. I should have watched where I was going.", he responded and smiled at her, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes Ellie noticed.  
To her surprise he dropped to his knees as well and helped her pick up the books.  
"You're heading to the library aren't you?", he asked as he got back up, holding half of her books in his arm.  
"Yeah."  
"I will help you carry those books.", Sebastian told her and walked toward the library.  
"That's not necessary really. I can carry them on my own." she responded quickly and tried to take the books from him, her face flushing a deep red color.  
"I will happily carry them. It is the least I can do after shoving you to the ground so rudely."  
She gave up and walked next to him in silence while trying desperately to get rid of the blush that was stuck on her cheeks.  
"it's Elena right?" he asked while putting the books on a table.  
"I would rather you'd call me Ellie.", she responded and began putting the books back to their rightful place.  
"Ellie it is then." He smiled at her but again it didn't seem to reach his eyes. It kind of freaked her out a bit but not enough to make her feel worried about anything.  
"And you are Sebastian Verlac. Charming young man from Paris.", Ellie spoke without bothering to look at him.  
"I guess that's what they say.", Sebastian laughed and sat down on a cushioned chair without letting his eyes of the girl in front of him, but she didn't seem to notice anyway.  
He watched her take one book after another and placing it on the shelves. Sometimes she hesitated trying to remember where she took it from. Sebastian wouldn't have bothered; he didn't have enough patience for that. Nevertheless it was quite convenient for him since he could watch her figure without her noticing and well he was nothing else but a man.  
The young Shadowhunter gazed at her pretty little face and her long wavy brown hair which sometimes fell in her dark green eyes. Not bright witchlike green eyes Clary had but rather a soft leave color that seemed to be shining and glowing.  
His gaze dropped and he stared at her entire stature. She was tall, as tall as Isabelle was even though Sebastian still towered above her and she was strong. He could see that though she was wearing a wide Shirt that hung on her without defining any curves she might have. Her arms were muscular and defined, as well as her long legs he noticed.  
It had been quite a while since he had female company in his bed he thought, he would change that today. He'd go out and get himself the first good looking girl he could find.  
"So all alone are you? I heard your brothers leave a while ago.", Sebastian said and saw her turn toward him. She was still holding a book in her hand and stared at him curiously. It was obvious she hadn't expected him to still be there.  
"I guess so.", Ellie shrugged and turned her attention to the shelves again.  
"It seems like I have chosen the perfect moment to enlighten you with my presence.", Sebastian spoke his mouth twisting to a charming smile.  
"Yeah sure.", she responded, but didn't even turn around to give him any attention. Sebastians smile disappeared, replaced by a frown, before smirking. He didn't think the girl would be a challenge. But well he liked challenges; they kept him from getting bored.  
He stood up and walked behind her quietly without making any noise at all. He tapped her on the shoulder softly and smirked as she jumped a bit and turned toward him, surprise masking her face.  
"Please tell me. Why would you read that?", Sebastian asked not bothering to cancel out the hostile tone that left his mouth. Ellie stared at him for a second, a questioning look on her face; than she looked at the book Sebastian was pointing at and swallowed. It was a book about the circle, about their thoughts and their wrongs.  
"I was interested. I mean Valentine is not dead as everyone has said, so I thought I would read a bit about him you know. Just to see clearer what we're up against. Why do you ask?", she replied and looked up at him with her dark green eyes, while Sebastian still inspected the book in front of him.  
"I was just asking because I wanted to know why a gorgeous girl like yourself would read about things this dark.", Sebastian could see in her eyes that she didn't believe him at all. But she was smart enough to just let it go. It wasn't advisable to anger him.  
"But tell me. What do you think of good old Valentine Morgenstern?", It was weird feeling the name cross his lips. He saw her hesitate.  
"Come on this is not an interrogation. It is just question. I am interested.", and he was interested. He honestly was.  
"I don't know what to think about him. People keep telling me how evil he is, but I really do want make myself my own opinion you know. I don't want other shadowhunters telling me what to think. From what I read Valentine is a smart man who follows something with ambition, maybe a little too ambitious, but that can be a good thing too.", she answered his questions and bit on her lips nervously.  
"So you think downworlders are disgusting creatures too?", Sebastian asked her carefully. Immediately her glance shot up at him and widened her eyes shocked.  
"By the angel no! I definitely don't agree on that! I mean it is kind of sick to think of them as creatures as low as demons don't you agree?", she looked at him, expecting a answer he would not give her if he answered truthfully.  
"Yeah sick.", he lied and shook his head in fake disgust.  
"But on the other side Valentine might be right about the clave. I think that the clave is much too conservative and in a way they could also be corrupt as Valentine says. If I were consul or something I would try to change something."  
"You sound like a good friend of Valentine."; Sebastian laughed and to his own surprise it was a real one.  
"I do not! And I swear by the angel if you tell anyone I will throttle you while you sleep!", she threatened which made him laugh even louder. She gave him an evil eye and he tried to get his laughing under control by breathing in and out. It was funny how the thought of her trying to kill him amused Sebastian. If she knew who he actually was she would really try to kill him and she wouldn't even get the chance to touch him once. His thoughts wandered off for a second. How would he kill her? Strangle her? Nah, too uncomfortable. She would probably kick and punch. Not that it would be a problem for him. It would just annoy him. I'd most definitely kill her with a sword in the heart, Sebastian thought.  
"Stop laughing!", she hissed and pulled him out of his thoughts.  
"I am sorry. Please continue!"  
"Why don't you tell me what you think about all this?", she asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"Well I think he is an old bastard. Nothing quite as interesting as your thoughts anyway.", Sebastian shrugged and studied the book again.  
"What do you think of him as an father?", Sebastian asked suddenly. It had slipped out of his mouth before he could ignore it.  
"Mmh. Clary and Jace don't seem that bad and they're his children right? They are nice. Valentine can't be that bad of a father right?" Sebastian bit down on the flesh of his cheeks to stop himself from showing the girl his anger.  
"They didn't grow up with him. Clary was with Jocelyn.", he replied and tried to ignore the anger that was burning him up from the inside.  
"But I thought Jace grew up with him until he was 9 or something.", she seemed confused.  
"No he didn't! He was never his son!", he shouted. He saw her flinch and stare at him shocked.  
"Of course I mean that he could never possibly be his son by personality. He is too soft to be part of Valentine.", Sebastian tried to say softly but again he saw in her expression that she didn't believe him one bit. Once more he saw her swallow down a question. Good girl, he thought, the longer you stay out of my business the longer you live.  
"What are you guys doing here?", a deep male voice called out to them. Ellie stared at the big doorway and saw Jace standing right in the middle of it, staring at them suspiciously. Ellie felt how Sebastian tensed next to her.  
"We were just talking about books you have here Jace. Quite an exceptional selection you have in your library.", Sebastian smiled at Jace, but behind his friendly mask he seemed to be hiding hostility Ellie noticed.  
"I didn't think you were a reader Sebastian. You really did impress me.", Jace replied his voice dripping with suppressed anger.  
"Well we could talk about literature if you want or do you have other business here?"  
"I'm quite busy at the moment Sebastian. I only came to ask Ellie if she wanted to eat something with the rest of us. I would ask you too but you really seem occupied with your literature.", the hostility in their voices caused Ellie to flinch slightly.  
"You coming?", Jace glanced at her and smiled. This time it was a real smile.  
"Of course. It was nice talking to you Sebastian."  
"It was my pleasure Ellie.", Sebastian looked after her and after both of them had disappeared, Sebastian picked up the book they had been talking about and threw it in the fire; watching it burn to ashes and trying to suppress his anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had gathered in the huge training room of the Institute. Today was supposed to be the first and probably last time they would all train together. Ellie was standing next to Jamie who had an arm around her shoulder and was talking about stupid things she didn't even listen to. Clary was standing a bit off and talking on the phone. Jace, Isabelle and Alec were leaning against pillars and staring at Caleb who seemed to be arguing with Mayrse softly.  
"I really don't think that is a good idea.", Caleb said and shook his head not approving at all.  
"You know each other too well to have a fair fight. It would be the best for her and her abilities.", Mayrse said quietly right at the moment Sebastian walked in.  
"Alright. Now we are all complete. Let's get started.", she announced and smiled at all of them softly.  
"Started with what?", Jace called, he looked bored.  
"Yeah Mom we are old and experienced enough! We don't need any training.", Isabelle added and looked at her mother who seemed to sigh a little before smiling again.  
"Most of you are still underage and you can never have enough training. Especially during these times.", Mayrse said seriously and continued to glance at Ellie once in a while. Letting her eyes move over her from head to toe.  
"I still have a lot to do, but I talked everything through with Caleb who will hopefully manage quite well with the lot of you.", with these words she left the room.  
"Alright everyone pair up would you?"  
James nudged me in the side. "Wanna pair up?"  
"Yeah sure.", Ellie responded and picked up a staff which were lined up against the wall. Suddenly Caleb appeared at her side and shook his head at James and her.  
"James you will train with Alec.", he said.  
"What the hell? You can't tell me what to do!", Jamie rebelled almost immediately. His face turned red with anger.  
"It is Mayrse's order you idiot!", Caleb hissed and pushed James to the other side of the room next to Alec who looked awkward enough in his black sweatshirt and his dark pants.  
"Do you mind if we pair up?", Ellie didn't even see Sebastian step in front of her.  
"Why not.", she responded and shrugged.  
"Who wants to start?!", Caleb called out and none of them seemed quite pleased to fight in front of the others.  
"We'll start.", Sebastian answered to Ellies surprise. Without another word he pulled Ellie to the middle of the room and held his staff right in front of him standing in a defensive position.  
"You kidding me? What is this? Fight club?", Ellie looked at Caleb, but he just responded with an annoyed look.  
"Just do it.", he rolled his eyes.  
She turned her head to stare at Sebastian a few feet in front of her. Ellie saw the smile that slowly tucked at his mouth and she found herself staring at his coal-like black eyes that were studying her intensely. Totally absorbed in his bewitching eyes she almost failed to defend herself when Sebastian suddenly ran toward her and struck her shoulder with a lightning fast blow.  
Ellie cried out in surprise and raised her staff above her head just in time. Before Sebastian could start another attack she dived under his raised arm and rolled behind his back.  
She lifted her own staff, intending to hit him in the back which was unprotected, but he swirled around and parried her attack. For a second Ellie marveled about his speed and just stared at him. He shouldn't be able to move that fast, she thought and wondered if the others thought so too.  
Sebastian made use of her hesitation almost immediately and struck her on the right upper arm with a precise and unbelievably fast blow.  
She screamed out as a sudden pain shot through her arm. She let go of her staff and jumped out of Sebastians reach, who had again raised his staff.  
"Get a hold of yourself!", she heard Jamie shout. Sebastian smiled and snorted mockingly. His reaction was probably what pulled her out of her trance. She grimaced at him angrily and ignored the pain that was building in her arm.  
"Come on. Scared to finish off a girl?", she provoked him and to her surprise he fell for it. A spark went through his black eyes and he pressed his lips together mad.  
And suddenly he appeared in front of her. His staff raised and pointed toward her head.  
Even though she was weaponless she still had a chance.  
Again Ellie escaped his attack just rarely and jumped behind him. He may have been fast but she was as well and now without a weapon she was swift on her feet.  
She waited until Sebastian turned toward her and took hold of his staff as quick as a flash. His face grew confused for a second.  
Ellie knew he was by far stronger than her. She would never be able to steal the staff from him with sheer force. With all the strength she had she kicked against his chin and he let go of his staff and fell on his knees. He growled more out of anger than pain it seemed.  
Ellie smiled at him sweetly before raising his staff and striking him on the head. Before the wood made impact with his head he had gripped the head of the staff pulling her toward him. She tripped and fell in his direction. With a vigorous tug to the side he pulled her of her feet and threw her to the ground.  
She hit her head on the ground with a low thud and moaned quietly. Her vision turned dark for a second before she saw Sebastian hovering above her with a vicious expression on his face that only she could see.  
"Giving up already?", he whispered mockingly.  
"You wish."  
Ellie grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him to the side and rolled on top of him.  
"If you wanted to be on top you should have just asked.", he smirked at her. The next thing Ellie saw was his fist in her face. He struck her on the nose once and she fell back from the impact.  
"That is enough!", she heard Caleb shout. Ellie felt a warm sticky substance flowing down her face to the ground and on her clothes. She raised her aching hand to her nose and held it in front of her eyes to see crimson red blood stuck to it.  
She felt a strong grip on her shoulder that was pulling her to her feet. She raised her gaze to see Sebastian staring at her with his black eyes. His face was clean of any expression.  
"You alright?", he asked with an even voice. She nodded and pressed her hand on her bleeding nose. Immediately her right hand soaked in blood and a little puddle of red fluid built on the ground in front of her feet.  
"You were supposed to train. Not breaking her nose you moron!", Ellie heard Jace shout behind her.  
"I'll take her to the bathroom and heal her.", Sebastian declared and didn't even wait for the others to answer. He firmly took hold of her left arm and guided her out of the room towards the nearest bathroom he could find, while Ellie tried her best to cover her nose, but unfortunately she was still leaving a bloody trail behind.  
"You hit me quite hard I must say.", Ellie laughed and regret it immediately after blood started flowing out of her mouth.  
"Years of training I guess.", he responded and opened the bathroom door pushing her inside gently.  
Ellie walked towards the sink straight away and turned the water on. She took her hand from her nose and let the blood flow freely.  
"It's still bleeding!", she exclaimed annoyed and watched the sink turn red.  
Sebastian stepped behind her and pushed her long hair away with his left hand while holding his right under the water before pressing his palm to her neck. She tried to ignore the shudder his hand was causing.  
"It will stop.", he simply said expressionless and turned her around to face him. He grasped her chin firmly and raised her face. He studied her nose intensely; ignoring the blood that was dripping on his hand.  
"I don't it is broken.", he declared but seemed to be speaking with himself rather than Ellie.  
He pressed a finger on her nose, making her flinch slightly from the sudden pain.  
"It is not broken but most definitely bruised.", he said and let go of her chin. With one fluid movement he pulled out his stele and took hold of her arm; quickly drawing an Iratze. Her nose stopped bleeding to her relief.  
"You have lost a lot of blood. You're pale as a vampire.", he began to draw another rune on her arm, but she didn't recognize it.  
"What is that? I have never seen it before.", she looked up at him and spotted little white strands of hair in his raven black hair. She stared at it and leaned in a little closer to see that it was indeed not white but pale blond hair that had mixed in with the black.  
"It is a rune to keep your heart from pumping more and to circulate better. The rune will keep for a few hours and your heart will beat fast so don't get frightened.", he explained and finished the rune.  
Almost instinctive she reached out to touch Sebastians silky black hair. The boy looked up from her arm immediately and stared at her suspiciously. His deep black eyes bore into hers.  
"What the hell are you doing?", he growled dangerously.  
"I didn't know you dyed your hair black.", she answered him and kept his gaze firmly. It was surprising how she didn't get intimidated by him at all.  
"Well I don't.", he hissed back and leaned toward her. His nose was almost touching hers and he smelt her blood.  
As an answer she raised her hand, which was covered with black paint. The wetness of her palm had taken the color right off his strands of hair.  
Ellie saw him freeze and his face was distorted with fury. He had clenched his fist at his side and was staring down at her furiously.  
"I don't understand why you are making such a big deal out of it. You dye your hair black who cares?", she said and shrugged.  
"Keep out of my business girl.", Sebastian shouted and stamped out of the room. Throwing the door shut behind him with a loud noise.

It was the same evening that Mayrse forced them to go to a restaurant. They called it Taki's. The moment Ellie stepped in there she knew that it was a downworlder place. There were werevolves and vampires even faeries scattered around the restaurant.  
Jace guided the party of shadowhunters to a rather big table in the middle of the room. Ellie sat down on a chair at the right corner of the table. Alec had sat down at her left, while the seat to the right of her was occupied by Caleb. Right across from her there was James and Sebastian.  
A few moments later a faerie stepped to their table and smiled at them with sharp teeth. She was tall and slim. Her blue eyes didn't have any white or pupils in them.  
"It's my pleasure to see the Lightwoods here and of course the remnant Herondales.", the faerie said and smiled at them one by one.  
Ellie leaned closer to Alec who seemed to be studying the menu card.  
"Who is that?", she asked him but was interrupted by the faerie, who seemed to have moved behind Caleb gripping his shoulders with her slim milky white hands. Ellie saw her brother tense under the hands of the faerie.  
"Of course where are my manners? I am Kaelie. I work here."  
"The Seelie Queen is quite happy to hear that the Herondales have arrived in New York after the tragedy that hit your family.", she continued and the pronunciation of the word tragedy made tense with anger. Ellie didn't even recognize that Sebastian was staring at her with his raven black eyes.  
"And we Herondales would be as happy as your Queen if she would mind her own business.", Ellie hissed at Kaelie. Everyone at the table fell silenced and stared at her and the faerie. Even Mayrse seemed to be watching Ellie carefully.  
"Elena Victoria Herondale you are indeed what my Queen expected. She has been quite fond of you, you know. Your…let's call it abilities enlighten her every day."  
"And the Seelie Queen is what I expected as well. She really doesn't seem to have her own life. You can tell her she can stick her nose where ever she likes but not in my life!", Ellie said loud and her green eyes turned to ice.  
"You should be careful of what you say girl. Some words you cannot withdraw. And words can sometimes be graver than actions.", Kaelie responded and looked at her coolly. Ellie jumped to her feet and walked toward the faerie gracefully.  
"Is that a threat I hear.", the shadowhunter positioned herself in front of the faerie almost touching her nose with her own.  
"Not at all darling. It is what I would merely call an advice."  
"I don't need your advice! And it would do you good to not anger me anymore."  
"And why is that?", Kaelie laughed. Her soft voice burned like poison.  
"You seem to know a lot about me. And as well as I might be at controlling others, I am bad at taming myself. You really wouldn't wanna see that.", Ellie whispered. Keeping her voice so low that she doubted any other person than Kaelie heard her.  
"What makes you so sure that I wouldn't want to watch something as interesting as that.", she laughed one more time before turning on her heels and heading back to the kitchen. Ellie stood there for a few seconds trying to calm her breathing and suppressing her anger.  
Then she sat down on her chair and ignored the others who were staring at her shocked and curious. They certainly hadn't expected this outcome.  
"I heard your fight was quite interesting Ellie. I hope that Sebastian didn't hurt you too badly.", Mayrse said across the table and looked at her soothingly. The woman probably saw how she was keeping herself from running to the kitchen and beating that stupid faerie.  
"Not at all.", Ellie answered simply and glanced at Sebastian who was still studying her.  
"Is your nose alright? It looks a little bruised.", she continued taking a sip of her water.  
"Sebastian put a iratze on me. It will be gone by tomorrow."  
"Is that so Sebastian?", Mayrses gaze turned to Sebastian who reluctantly took his eyes off her.  
"I guess so.", he nodded.  
"It was the least he could do after almost breaking her nose.", Jace had his say suddenly; staring at Sebastian angrily with his golden eyes.  
"It was an accident. I hadn't intended to punch her that hard.", Sebastian responded untouched by Jaces words.  
"I doubt that. You should try to control your anger better Verlac. You looked about ready to kill her.", the golden haired boy said.  
"Jace! That is enough!", Mayrse interrupted him. She looked at her adoptive son with accusing eyes.  
"Well it's the truth!"  
"It is quite normal that there is a little injury now and then. How else are you supposed to learn from your mistakes?",  
"You weren't the one cleaning up after she bled from her mouth and nose!", Jace growled and shot daggers at Sebastian with his eyes.  
"I didn't know I had made such a mess. I am sorry to have caused any trouble.", Ellie said.  
"You didn't cause any trouble Elena. Jace is just expressing himself wrong.", with that she gave Jace a warning look and the argument was dismissed. Jace sank back in his chair and stared at the knife that he played around with.

Fifteen minutes or so later their food was brought to the table. Unfortunately it was Kaelie who served them. She brought plate after plate with noodles on them. Everyone tucked in almost immediately. To no surprise Ellie was served last and Kaelie put down her plate in front of her painfully slow. Then she leaned toward her and whispered in her ear.  
"Don't you think this resembles your parents?", she muttered innocently. Ellie looked down at her food. It was covered with very thick strands of noodles and a disgustingly looking red sauce which had pieces of white things in it.  
"It almost looks like intestines and pieces of skin. Not to forget the blood. Right?", she continued and left without another word. Ellie stared at the disgusting food while everyone was already eating.  
Almost immediately her memory returned to and the picture of that horrible night filled her thoughts. She so desperately tried to forget everything and now Kaelie had ripped her wound open again.  
Her stomach turned and a strong nausea overtook her. She gagged and pressed her hand on her mouth to stop herself from throwing up right there.  
With ear deafening sound she jumped to her feet and her chair tumbled to the ground. She saw the others staring at her and asking her what was wrong, but she ignored them and ran out of the restaurant. Relieved she breathed in the cool air and overcame the urge to vomit.  
With a little sigh she walked a little down the street and sat down on a bench a few houses from Takis.  
Ellie felt his presence before she saw him or heard him.  
"Is everything alright?", he asked coldly. Ellie doubted that he even cared really. He showed too little emotion for that.  
"Yeah. I'm alright. You can go back inside. I'll come in a second.", she responded and watched the cabs drive by.  
"I heard what that faerie said."  
"You did?", Ellie said surprised. Suddenly she was worried that someone else had heard it too. Sebastian seemed to notice her concern.  
"No one else heard. I have very good hearing that's all." Ellie just nodded.  
"I wouldn't have reacted as calm as you did.", he continued.  
"I certainly felt like punching her.", Ellie replied, but it wasn't the whole truth. She had felt like doing more. In her mind Ellie saw herself taking out her seraph blade and cutting into Kaelies milky skin, making her scream and cry. Ellies eyes widened and she quickly shook her head to get those awful thoughts out of her head.  
"Why are you here?", the girl asked him suddenly.  
"You looked like you were about to vomit. I thought you could use some help."  
"I wasn't going to throw up!", she hissed at him angrily but he just shrugged.  
"You turned green.", Ellie snorted and crossed her arm in front of her chest. She heard him sigh.  
"You are the most stubborn girl I have ever met.", out of the corner of her eye she saw him smirk a little but yet again it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Apparently you didn't meet that many girls than.", she answered.  
"Trust me I have had enough girls in my time.", he laughed. And he didn't even say it arrogant. It sounded like a statement of facts.  
"You seem to have dyed your hair again.", she changed the subject. Again he seemed to tense at her side, only to turn toward her and stare with his ebony eyes.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"There is no blond in it anymore."  
"Thank god.", he whispered to himself, but he seemed more annoyed than anything.  
"Can I ask you something?", she asked. He hesitated for a second and watched how her chest raised and fell with her calm breathing. Her brown hair shone in the dim streetlight and her green eyes were watching the cars intensively.  
"Sure."  
"Are you really from France?", she asked him and turned to look at him with her dark leaf green eyes that seemed to wake a want in him. He felt how slowly the demon blood of his took control. Sebastian thought about pulling her in a dark unvisited alleyway, but immediately dismissed the thought. His father would punish him surely.  
"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?"  
She hesitated. "You don't have any trace of a French accent. That's why I was wondering.", she explained. How come none of the idiots in the institute noticed these things and this girl did.  
If she continued like this he would sooner or later have to get rid of her.  
"At home we speak as much English as we speak French. My family values speaking languages properly.", he lied and Sebastian smiled at the thought of how easily he could tell lies.  
She still looked at him with her shining eyes and she smiled back at him with her full lips and once more the want in him took control of his mind.  
He raised his hand and grabbed her chin softly; pulling her toward him slowly. Alarm clouded her eyes and she opened her mouth to say something.  
"No.", she told him firmly and braced herself against him. Anger burned in him again and he pulled her toward him almost painfully.  
"I said stop!" A sudden pain urged through his cheek as she slapped him with her right hand. She looked just as angered as he felt. Sebastian let go of her and she walked a couple of feet away from him.  
"Are you kidding me?! Did you just slap me?!", he growled at her. No one ever raised a hand against him and survived it. The girl would regret it, she really would.  
"You wouldn't listen to me jerk!"  
"Bitch!", he shouted at her. A few mundanes stared at him shocked but Sebastian really didn't care.  
Ellie flipped him off and marched back to the restaurant; sitting down on her chair. Someone had taken away her plate and everyone seemed about finished with their food.  
All of them saw the rage plainly on her face but no one dared to say anything.  
A couple of minutes later Sebastian stormed in and sat down. His hands were clenched to fists and he looked murderous. Ellies slap had left a huge red handprint on his cheek.  
"Your plan seems to have backfired.", Jace laughed as he saw the red mark.  
"I am sorry. Of course I meant backhanded.", Jace corrected himself and burst out laughing.  
"Why don't you mind your own business Jacey-boy. Not everyone can be lucky to be in love with his sister.", Sebastian hissed and everyone at table tensed. Clary looked at him with flushed cheeks and a shocked expression.  
After that all of them were quiet and Mayrse stood up to pay the bills.


End file.
